Speak Now
by MadPrincess97
Summary: Ron's wedding day. She always dreamed to be there, being the one marrying him. Though when the day does come she has an objection against him wedding his bride. One Shot. Some coarse language.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned the rights. I wouldn't be on FanFiction. (So no I don't own the rights)

**Speak Now**

I gulped as I thought about just rocking up at his wedding. I couldn't believe I was considering barging in on his wedding, but I had to do this. I had to tell him now, tell him how I had felt about him since third year.  
I glared at the church; I couldn't believe Lavender has convinced Molly to hold the wedding at any place but the Burrow. I walked into the church wearing a black coat and immediately found Harry in one of the side rooms talking to Ginny.  
"I thought you said you weren't invited." Harry said smiling as he saw me.  
"I wasn't" I told him torn between frowning at Lavender's decision or grinning from the adrenaline pumping through my veins.  
"That stupid prat and soon-to-be-wife" Ginny fumed causing Harry to start rubbing her shoulders to calm her down.  
"You've got a plan right?" he asked me.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, of course I've got a plan." I smirked at him.  
The three of us shared a smile before I saw two elderly people dressed in pastel bossing people around.  
"Who are they?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Ugh. Lavender's parents." Ginny stated as Harry laughed at his wife's discomfort  
"You don't like them?" I asked.  
"Of course not. They keep telling me to do this and that and I want to yell at them that it's not their wedding, but that would by hypocritical because then I would be bossing people around and Lavender would hate then Ron would hate me. And they won't even let me be a bridesmaid!" Ginny ranted.  
"Then we're doing both of us a favour" I said.  
The bells rang signalling it was 11 am.  
"We have to go take our seats. Good luck." Ginny said hugging me.  
I sneaked into one of the side rooms, knowing that if I was seen by either Lavender I would probably be yelled at and kicked out and if I was seen by Ron he would try to convince me to leave. Though Ron trying to convince me to leave wouldn't be the end of the world because then I could convince him to leave with me.  
As I crept around the corner I heard Lavender screeching at the Patil twins. I backed away and went into the church and I hiding behind one of the curtains next to Ginny. We started making small talk until the organ started playing. It wasn't the usual wedding march played at muggle weddings. It was more like a death march or a tune at a muggle funeral. I looked over to the entrance where Lavender Brown was walking down the aisle in a pink and white dress that looked like a pastry. In front of her were Padma Patil, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar. I cringed knowing that Hailey, our over roommate had being killed for being muggle born and at the fact Lavender was so scared of me she wouldn't even let me be a bridesmaid. Or maybe she was jealous that I would try stealing Ron away.  
Admittedly she the way she held herself with so much confidence and determination she looked like a pageant queen. A model. The whole thought of her being more attractive than I was to Ron started making me doubt being here. I looked over to Ron stroking his hand through his hair and being fiddly. He was nervous. His eyes were sweeping the room, looking at anywhere but Lavender.  
I heard the preacher start talking, my ears were open for the 7 words I was waiting for. The words that I came here. Then I hear him say what I had being waiting for.

"…speak now, or forever hold your peace"  
Time slowed down .  
I took a deep breath before standing up. Everyone was staring, most people were horrified. Mr Brown had fainted and was lying on his wife's shoulder. Mrs Brown looked very pale and white. Molly was grinning at me and her daughter was as well. As the gasps echoed around the room Ron looked away from his feet and a smile erupted onto his face. After a few more seconds past Lavender's lips moved then she looked around.  
"Oh no you don't!" she yelled at me.  
I flinched I felt like I should sit back down, but I couldn't move a mussel. I opened my mouth, but then I heard the words I was going to say.  
"I object to this wedding." Ron whispered. Lavender whipped her head around and glared at him.  
"I object to this wedding." Ron yelled to the room so that everyone could here. Mrs Brown fainted and was quickly supported by a relative of their also cladded in pastel colours.  
"Ah! This can't be happening!" Lavender screeched.  
"You're meant to love me and to have fallen in love with me" she cried.  
"I don't love you though. I don't think I ever had. I just followed the steps, the progression to the next stage without loving you. I'm sorry." He said to Lavender.  
"B-but the amortentia." Lavender sobbed causing even more gasps to echo from the room, including myself. I couldn't believe he had being drugged.  
"You drugged me!" He exploded.  
This wasn't getting any easier for me or the priest who seemed flustered at the fact that not only did one of the guests, well he thought I was a guest, objected but the groom as well.  
"Um, if you won't be needing me. I'll be in my office" he said scurrying off.  
The guests were confused as they sat in their seats, torn between leaving or staying to watch the show or waiting to be dismissed.  
"You can all go" Ron yelled at them "There will be no wedding today."  
Most of the guests started leaving.  
I smiled. He wasn't going to marry her.  
I walked up to him from the end of the front pew as Lavender scampered out mascara running down her face.  
He turned to look at me and I smiled.  
"I love you always have and always will" I told him as I felt the tears start running down my face. I turned around and started walking out. He grabbed my arm.  
"I love you too, I just thought- thought you were too caught up with other guys." I turned around to look at him in the face.  
"Never" I told him a small smile on my face once again.  
"You're crying" he commented wiping away my tears.  
"Everyone cries at weddings." I told him leaning closer to him.  
"I guess it's true then" he said as he leaned closer and kissed me.  
"I will love you forever and always." He breathed against my lips before kissing me again.


End file.
